You're my prisoner
by Tc33 - Amie
Summary: "You're my prisoner." he whispers in her ear, and it's not a real surprise to see him taking a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He puts them around her wrists, wrapping them around a bar so she won't be able to move. "And I do everything I want with you."


**Author's Note : **That's not the kind of smut I usually write but sometimes you can't fight the Muse...  
Thanks to Kristi for the beta ;)**_  
_**

* * *

_**You're my prisoner**_

The lights have turned off. It's not like she complains. Stormcage has the worst lighting in the universe, turning everything green or blue and she wonders sometimes if the architect was colorblind. What she is sure about is the fact that everybody who spends more than a day here must lose the capability of seeing other colors. And she has always been thankful for her husband to take her out every night –when she does not escape by herself, of course.

The only lights that remain are flashes of the storm outside, and after two minutes she knows that something is wrong. The lights do not simply turn off at Stormcage. At least, if there was a real problem, the guards should be bustling around, but she cannot hear anything. She stands up, leaving her cot to reach the door of her cell. Looking in the corridor, she can't see anything. _"Hello?" _she tries, but gets no answer. She also tries to open the door, but it is still closed. It's a shame, she would not mind a little run in a deserted Stormcage.

She is sighs, about to turn around and back to her cot, when two strong hands grip her waist and push her against the bars, and she can't stop a shout of surprise. Thoughts run in her head –who is it, why did she not hear him, and how did he manage to enter her closed cell? But in less than a second she relaxes, because there's only one answer to all those questions. And there's only one person in all time and space to kiss her neck like that, and stroke her arms that way.

"_Hello Sweetie." _she purrs out. She should have guessed that all that masquerade about the lights could not be anything but one of his plans.

"_River..."_ he breathes out, pressing closer against her and she moans –apparently, he has not come to play Bingo with her. He is licking and nipping at her shoulder, and his hands slip under her top, rubbing her stomach a few seconds before reaching for the buttons of her trousers.

She tries to turn around, at least to kiss him, and to play with his clothes, but before she can move he stops her, pinning her against the bars. She growls in frustration, squirming for escape from his hands but he is too strong for her.

"_Looking for a bit of dominance?" _she asks instead, flirtatiously. It's been a long time since they last played that kind of game and she already feels waves of pleasure rushing in her veins in anticipation.

"_You're my prisoner." _he whispers in her ear, and it's not a real surprise to see him taking a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He puts them around her wrists, wrapping them around a bar so she won't be able to move. _"And I do everything I want with you." _With those words he bites her, just above her clavicle and she jumps, yelling out again. It's not a teasing bite, she can feel his teeth entering her skin and she is going to have a big mark there.

She has no time focusing on the feeling, because he is already unbuttoning her trousers, sliding them down with her knickers in a single motion. She shivers, the cool air of the prison brushing her naked skin as she loses the contact with his hot body for a moment. She can hear him unzipping his own clothes and they fall on the ground. Then he presses against her again, and this time she shivers in anticipation, because she can feel how hard he already is.

He pushes her hair aside, resting his head on the crook on her neck and for a few seconds he does not move. His hot breath slides down along her back in quick movements, and it's also hard for her to breath, because she knows what comes next. Finally, he pushes back a bit, guiding himself to her entrance and without any hesitation he enters her completely.

The handcuffs clink against the bars as she jerks and shouts out, both in pleasure and pain. He has barely teased her, she is not fully ready for him and all the sensations are intensified. But he does not care, pushing back to thrust again, deeper, and this time there's more pleasure and less pain, but she shouts again, and she will, each time he moves in her. Her breath is erratic, and the fact that he is pressing her against the bar and her chest can barely move does not help.

He keeps moving, and for a while she wonders where his hands are, because all she can feel are his cock that pushes in and out of her, and his teeth, biting her back. And then she can feel them, one covering her hand and that's the moment she realizes how hard she is griping the bar. The other brushes her breasts, before going down between her legs, pressing her clit. She shouts louder, almost sobbing. She desperately needs to move but all his body is leaning against hers, holding her in place. Pain and pleasure increase together, and she can feel she is already close.

He comes first. A few last thrusts and she can hear him growling against her neck as vibrations spread through her whole body. She is not far behind, as he rubs her more frantically, and he is still shivering in her when she comes too, shuddering and screaming out something that may be one of her loudest scream. They both collapse on the ground in a heap of flesh and sweat, panting heavily. He reaches for the keys in his trousers that are still trapped around his ankles and he frees her. Then they fall, lying on the ground and they welcome the coolness of the floor. For a while none of them speaks, they are both panting heavily, and she feels like her whole body is aching –but it was worth it.

He is still pressed against her back, but this time the embrace is soft and sweet. His arms are around her waist, rubbing her gently through her top, and he is holding her possessively –as if she wanted and even could run anywhere. He is kissing her back, licking all the marks he's done and she leans against him, enjoying the cuddles after the rough sex.

"_What was that for?"_ she finally asks when she can articulate words again.

She turns around and this time he lets her, welcoming her with a kiss and pressing her against his chest.

"_I needed you." _he whispered. _"We've just... We have almost been killed"_ Nothing unusual she thought. _"And your younger self, she... She was cross. You did not let me touch you."_

She giggles, remembering a few times when, indeed, she used it like a way to punish him.

"_Oh, Doctor, she... I did not know what I was missing." _she replies, laughing. _"But I'm glad I did. Hope you'll come to me each time I'm angry with you."_

"_Don't worry. I definitively will."_

_**The end**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
